


Petals

by northlys (ohwolfed)



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, Trans Boyd, Trans Character, Trans Derek, Werewolves, alternative universe, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwolfed/pseuds/northlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short pre-story story to a project I'm working on, written and posted for [poly week at tumblr](http://polyteenwolf.tumblr.com/). It's also a warm up of sorts, as I haven't posted in fandom since 2010, I think.
> 
> Note that Derek's/Derr's pronouns are they/them/theirs/themself around humans (Erica), while around werewolves (Boyd) it's wer/weirs/werself, if it's all three of them it's always wer/weirs/werself due to more weres than humans and the close relationship Derr has with Erica.

Erica grinned wider, her eyes glittering with moisture. “You’re serious?” She whispered, pursing her lips. Derr figured it was to keep herself from crying. “You’re moving in?”

“Yeah,” Derr nodded once, looking down at the bouquet of tulips in their hands. They could feel Erica’s eyes burning into their skull, so Derr forced themself to drop the flowers into a vase. Didn’t want to tear them apart by accident. “I am.”

Erica stood up from where she had been leaning over the counter, practically lying on it, and with two steps she was around it, pulling Derr into a tight hug. “I really hope you’re not doing this only because you want me to stop bothering you at work.”

Derr laughed softly, pushing their face into Erica’s mane of hair. No, this was for themself, this was the most selfish thing Derr had ever done and probably would ever do in their life. They didn’t say it, but Derr was pretty sure Erica knew this was was their choice. Erica sighed in Derr’s ear, her fingers bunching in the material of the shirt and pulling on it. Derr hugged her tighter.

“I think B will be very pleased too, she said that she was looking forward to your rhubarb pie on Sunday mornings.” Erica pulled back, sniffling, tears rolling down her cheek and creating black stripes. Brushing their thumb over the black spots, Derr leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at them, soft and warm and full of promises of home—of love. “So you better bring your rhubarb, okay? Actually, you’re bringing your whole greenhouse, B said we could set it up in the corner where there's a hole in the fence.”

It was no secret that Boyd preferred apple pie, or that she’d ask for strawberry cheescake before pie even. But Erica on the other hand had once downed a whole rhubarb pie on her own, save for the half slice Cora had gotten away with. Derr laughed at Erica’s teary grin, the warmth in their chest making it hard not to smile, “I’ll bring the rhubarb, I promise.”

-

Moving had been more challenging that Derr had anticipated. And wer had way more stuff that any of them were aware off. They had been at it for eight hours yesterday, and what was with Laura and Cora’s help too, but they were far from done. Derr looked around weirs old room, trying to remember when it stopped feeling like home.

Boyd poked her head in just in time to snap wer out of it, and Derr was grateful. Better not to think much about it now. She looked around the room, shaking her head at the mess.

“Seriously, Derr, how many books do you own?” Boyd asked, looking at stack after stack of books. There were at least three hundred, but Derr was pretty sure wer had bought fifty in the past few months alone, so three hundred might have been a while ago. Maybe it was time to let Deaton lose on them.

Derr looked at her with an apologetic smile and said, “Uh, many.” Boyd grabbed another stack with what a look that Derr had to admit was fond, before carrying them over to wer and carefully placing them in the box. Derr fumbled, following suit with more books. “I have lots of shelves though, so they won’t be lying all over the place if that’s what you were worried about.”

Boyd shook her head, bumping their shoulders softly. “Don’t worry, Derr, you can have as many books as you want. It’s your home too now.”

-

Erica hummed along to the radio, her mouth full of hair ties. Derr could hear Boyd in the shower, the sound of her voice singing a completely different song mixing with Erica’s humming, the radio and three distinct heartbeats.

A sharp tug on wer head made Derr yelp in pain, turning sharply to glare at Erica’s innocent face. “Don’t tug so hard.”

“Stop zoning out wolf style then,” She pouted. Derr leaned in and kissed the pout of her. She let out a soft noise, and Derr could hear the shower turn off as Erica’s hands found Derr’s beard and held on as she pulled away. The kiss broke and Erica puffed out a breath against Derr’s wet lips. “You’re mean.”

Boyd’s chuckle could be heard even by Erica, who frowned and threw a pillow from the bed in the general direction of the bathroom, which only made Boyd laugh harder.

“Don’t laugh at me missy!” Derr laughed too, and Erica joined in, pushing Derr’s shoulder so wer would turn around again. “Now you sit still so I can do your damn hair.”

Erica took her time braiding a complicated braid of Derr’s hair, careful not to pull too hard. The silence was comfortable, it was never awkward between them, but Derr couldn’t help the fear of their dynamic changing now. After about ten minutes, Erica clapped her hands with a, “Voila!”

Derr pulled wer clothes off and crawled under the covers, watching as Erica braided her own hair quickly, in a much more messy and simple version of Derr’s do.

“Roll over,” She grumbled at wer as she pulled her tank top off and shimmied out of her pants. “I’m the biggest spoon tonight.”

Boyd made a noise as she walked over to the bed, leaning down to give Derr a quick peck before walking over to the wardrobe. “You’re always the biggest spoon, Erica.” Erica poked her tongue out at Boyd’s back, climping in behind Derr and scooting as close to Derr’s back as possible without lying on top of wer.

Erica wrapped an arm around Derr’s waist, placing her hand flat on weirs stomach and a her lips resting in between weirs shoulderblades. Oh, how much Derr had missed this. The warmth of someone else beside you, the safety of someone close to you. It had been weeks since they had slept in the same bed.

The bed dipped and Boyd got under the covers, shuffling over so her nose was touching Derr’s. Boyd’s thumb stroked Derr’s lips, once, twice and then it was gone, replaced by her lips. Boyd kissed her longer this time, but just as softly as the peck. Where Erica was all passion and energy, Boyd was slow and steady, both so intense in their own way. When she broke the kiss, Boyd’s eyes moved to behind Derr, but Erica’s breathing told Derr she was already half asleep.

Turning around, Boyd grabbed Derr’s hand and linked their fingers. Boyd’s voice was soft, just above a whisper, not loud enough for Erica to hear, “Thank you.”

Derr nodded in the dark, they were close enough for Boyd to feel it anyway and it wasn’t really the moment for words anymore. Derr kissed her neck, she’d know what Derr said without words.

_I love you, too._


End file.
